


Unless It's Raining

by Kitty Rainbow (KittyRainbow)



Category: Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog
Genre: Angst, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-23
Updated: 2008-08-23
Packaged: 2017-10-05 00:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyRainbow/pseuds/Kitty%20Rainbow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy doesn't go to visit her unless it's raining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unless It's Raining

He never comes here unless it's raining.

He knows he could come anytime he wants. Without the coat and goggles... And the other visitors, their grief is all they... And nobody ever notices him anyway... He _could_ come anytime.

But he doesn't.

If being recognised was what he was really worried about, he could come at night. Under cover of darkness.

But he doesn't.

He could come every Wednesday and Saturday –

He could keep the flowers watered –

He could bring frozen yoghurt –

But he doesn't.

He never comes here unless it's raining. To do otherwise – it, it wouldn't be right.


End file.
